Peter Parker (Earth-6799)
| Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-6799 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student at Midtown High School (later at Empire State University); Freelance Photographer for the Daily Bugle; Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human bitten by a Radioactive SpiderCategory:HybridsCategory:Human/Spider HybridsCategory:Radioactive Spider-Powered | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Phil Babet; Al Bertino | First = | Quotation = Walloping Websnappers! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Spider-Man’s origins date back to his mid teens. After a bite from a radioactive spider in a demonstration in radiation, Peter realized he had gained the spider’s abilities, including the ability to cling to any surface, a sense of precognition which he later deemed his Spider-Sense, and super enhanced speed, agility and strength. Immediately hoping to cash in on his newfound gifts, he put on a makeshift mask and went to a local wrestling show and upset the champion with an embarrassingly easy victory. A talent agent spotted him and wanted to put him on TV. Making himself a costume so no one would recognize him, Peter even gave himself the stage name "Spider-Man". But Peter Parker's luck eventually ran out; upon seeing a robber running towards him in the backstage area, Peter let him pass, selfishly thinking of no one but himself. Later that evening, the robber shot and murdered Peter’s Uncle Ben. Realizing that with great power comes great responsibility, Peter apprehended the robber and continued to fight crime as Spider-Man. To help support his elderly Aunt May, Peter took a part time job as a freelance photographer for J. Jonah Jameson, the owner and publisher of the Daily Bugle. Peter photographs himself as Spider-Man performing amazing stunts or capturing criminals, and sells the photos to Jameson. Peter has several love interests including Jameson's secretary Betty Brant, and his neighbor Mary Jane Watson. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters, Spider-Tracers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *He is sometimes mistaken for being the younger version of his counterpart from Earth-8107; This is likely because Spider-Man (1981) was thought by some viewers to be a continuation of Spider-Man (1967). However, the Spider-Man: Back in Black Handbook identified Earth-8107, while Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #2 identified Earth-6799; Meaning they are two separate versions of Spider-Man. * He is one and the same with Spider-Man of Earth-67. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:No Energy Projection Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Fighting Ability - Normal